Adorkable
by Umi To Sora
Summary: A transfer student is now walking trough the hallways of Kisaragi. As Shinozaki Ayumi moved from her last school Hibiyal,adventures with a blonde boy await her in Kisaragi I suck at summaries My apologies.{I will stay on Ayushiki but there will most likely be some Satomi and... MayuxMosrishige...Can someone tell me what is their ship called...}


_Adorkable _

_It was one of those day,when you have to leave your friends and go to another completely strange this is one of those Shinozaki had to leave her beloved friends from was afful,how would you hold up if you were was like her life was crashing she was going away from her probably won't be best of friends they used to ,new people,teachers,uniforms ~Name of the School~._

_She had to leave Mioki her best friend,and hardest of all Takeru,her longtime only her parents didn't have to leave,it would be for the best._

Everyone was staring at the regular Navy-blue haired girl,as she walked right trough them like a ghost,

Selfless,sad,bored by all the strange looks.

As she walked she bumped into something...Or was it someone?

?: ''Sorry.''

Ayumi: ''Uh,its okay.''

?: ''Do you need help with that?''

Ayumi: ''No thanks.''

?: ''Okay,see you later.''

It was obvious it was a he by a strong deep voice,yet caring.

She didn't really get a good look at him but she noticed messy bleach blonde hair.

''Where is my class uh...''-_she started picking up her dropped books_

Class 2-7,2-8...

''Aha!''-Classroom 2-9,she lightly knocked on the door.

?: ''Come in!''

Ayumi: ''Hello.I am the transfer student.''

?: ''Oh come in dear.I am Shishido Yui I will be your teacher,you can call me If you want to.''

Ayumi: ''Yes ma'am.''

: ''Can you introduce yourself to the class?''

Ayumi: ''O-oh yes.

My name is Shinozaki Ayumi.I like ghost stories and I love reading and drawing,

If you give me a chance to meet you,you will know much more about me as well.''

: ''Alraight I espect all of you to treat her equally as you do everyone else.

Nakashima can you show Shinozaki around the school?''

Naomi: ''Ofcourse !''

-a chesnut haired girl with kind big brown eyes stood up from her seat and replied to teacher.

: ''You can go and sit there behind !Now on with the class!''

-I could sense her big spirit for her work she really loves spending time teaching.

We are going to get along for sure.

-as I walked to my seat I noticed that messy bleach blonde hair.

Yoshiki: '' meet to Kisaragi.''

Ayumi: ''Thanks.''

~After the class

* * *

Naomi: ''Shinozaki!Over here I'm going to show you around for a bit.''

Ayumi: ''Thanks.''

Naomi: ''Don't mention it,but before we start I would like to tell you more about me.

Well,I am Class Representative,my best friend is Shinohara Seiko,and I really love cats hehe.''

Ayumi: ''Great! I really like cats too.''

Naomi: ''Awesome!so...''

~After Ayumi Shadowing Naomi for a bit

Naomi: ''Alraight now,those are my friends can sit with us at lunch if you want to.''

Ayumi: ''That would be really nice,thank you.''

Naomi: ''No problem.''

_'We were walking,it is a quite of a friends they were always smiling witch remembered me of my friends...The girls were really pretty and I was looking forward to wearing one of those uniforms,boys were handsome too,once again my eye caught that messy blonde hair.'_

Naomi: ''Hey here is going to sit with us.''

Ayumi: ''Thanks for all of this.''

Satoshi: ''Never a problem ask if you ever need something.''

Ayumi: ''Thanks.''

Morishige: ''I've heard you like ghost stories,for a hobby or?''

Ayumi: ''Well you can call me a nerd,and yeah I'm used to be called dork,if you want to you can call me that anyway,

but yes it is my hobby and I am into supernatural things.''

Mayu: ''We won't call you a _dork_ its not nice!''

Ayumi: ''Well I won't mind if you ever do I'm just glad if i make any friends at all.''

Naomi: ''Don't talk like THAT,of course we will ALL be your friends Don't ever question it right Seiko?''

Seiko: ''Ah-aaa!''

Mayu: ''Me and Shige-nii too!''

Satoshi: ''Me three.''

Yoshiki: ''Count me in as well.''

Ayumi: ''Thanks!''

* * *

~Lockers

_Alraight my last heh...I never liked gym,Mioki was only reason why I enjoyed going to it._

_''Uh-ah~''-second time.I bumped into that tall boy._

Yoshiki: '' kinda have a habit of bumping into eachother like that,don't we_..?''_

_Ayumi: ''Yeah.S-sorry.''_

Yoshiki: ''It's not your fault,so don't apologize.''

Ayumi: ''You're that..um Kishinuma Yoshiki correct?''

Yoshiki: ''Yes.''

Ayumi: ''Well sorry again,I must head to gym now.''

_As I started to walk I felt something pull my hand..._

Ayumi: ''Huh?''-_as he turned me to face him I started blushing,really hard._

Yoshiki: ''Take care.''

Ayumi: ''I-I will.''-_I pulled my hand away and quickly walked trough the hallway to the gym._

_I felt really I never did before._

* * *

_Hi :3_

_Sora here,so I give a credit to a awesome Lps-tuber /yes I sometimes like to watch Lps''Nerdy me :P/_

_While Corpse Party belongs to team GrisGris and other respectable owners._

_So,I will go on a trip witch is going to take about 1-2 and half weeks,we're celebrating a very important date when,_

_My village town 'Knin' got is a small country so it means a LOT._

_While THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORT :'D_

_Peace .Sora.~_


End file.
